twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LovelyChrys
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Alice Cullen page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- LuckyTimothy (Talk) 03:22, October 9, 2011 hi i like the picture u just posted hello55522 17:44, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Photos Hey, can you refrain from changing the photos around on the main pages? I mean, there were other photos there first, and sometimes you don't put them in correct places. MinorStoop has been undoing your edits like crazy, and it's not fun. TeamTaycob 14:29, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Fred Official according to whom? It's likely that those actors were cast to be general members of the army and were not actually given specific characters to portray. -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:47, March 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Kickbanned As I said earlier, I'll let you on later. And that will probably be tomorrow, since I'll be busy tonight. Be patient. TeamTaycob 17:13, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : Your chatban is lifted. Keep in mind that those chat actions of yours can get you banned again. TeamTaycob 20:49, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Try again. TeamTaycob 20:53, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Fanfic I'd rather you not make a fanfic about me. It'd be better if you just left me alone. TeamTaycob 17:42, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : I'd rather you not include me in your fanfic. TeamTaycob 17:52, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: Can you make me into your fanfic please, I am wanting to be in it. Edward_Is_Better_23 Language However in chat, language is still to be watched. And you should know. MinorStoop 01:51, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :That's TT's call to make. But you've been banned from chat before; so you've had already one strike. MinorStoop 01:57, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::And, certainly, _my_ talk page is not the place to vent your spleen at each other. To do that, use your own! MinorStoop 04:58, March 28, 2012 (UTC) CLD, I'm starting to get complaints about your altercation with BellsCullen. I'd rather not request a block or a ban from chat, so I'd recommend you to stop before it's too late. MinorStoop 14:50, March 29, 2012 (UTC) your getting on the bad side of Dee(taycob),so i'd stop right where you are now! oh yeah and i'd advise you don't talk to me like that or else you won't only have one enemy,but you'll have quite afew! teamtwigirl 12:01, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Three strikes and you're out. You and your friend are being blocked for a week. Maybe you'll be civil once you get back. TeamTaycob 20:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I have a question. When it's chapter 5 how many charicters will be there? ♥Vampirefairy4 00:13, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Um Chrys. Remember I DONT want my charicter to die!!! Luv ya girlie --Vampirefairy4 15:31, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Help Hey, LovelyChrys left a comment below, come check out my Talk page, I got some questions you might know how to answer!!! :) See ya, leave me a message so we can chat!!!! hi, see the comments.i am waiting to chat with you Chat Hey, Chrys. Sorry that I didn't met up with you, Dee and Kel in chat today. Nathan and I were a bit busy. Nothing against you, in case you thought I was pissed at you or something. With love, Love and Lust 02:20, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, but I saw you admit it. He screencaptured your private message and showed me... so save it.. and again, leave me alone. Buffy What the hell happened? I went to the Pam Wiki and saw that you were blocked by QueenBuffy. What the hell happened there? Love and Lust 16:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) You can't justify that she knows more, that's nothing more than speculation and your favoritism towards anyone but me. You no longer like me, so you're just going against everything I say. -- ImperiexSeed, 11:32 PM, July 26th 2012 You've made it clear we're no longer friends if we ever were. On chat today, you told me to shut up, and you "lol"ed at everything someone said to me, most notably when someone mistaken me for a girl, which was rude on your part. -- ImperiexSeed, 11:41 PM, July 26th 2012 Watermark I don't know what to do, your better off asking an admin though. Edward's Girl My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • Long time no chat! We need to chat sometime, preferably soon. :) With love, Love and Lust 17:50, August 13, 2012 (UTC)